


Broken Promise

by donnatroy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: You and him had promised each other that this would never happen. He was the one that broke it.





	

You can remember that day you and Alex made your pact to each other, to never do this. He was a scrawny kid, bright eyed and would definitely be a ladies man as his mother and her friends always said. You hadn’t understood what they meant at the time. You were both nine and romance disgusted both of you.

“No kissing. No romance. Just friends.” You’d both said, hooking your pinkies together and following it with a secret and complex handshake that even your parents couldn’t wrap their minds around.

Years had changed you both. You both grew into yourselves and you hated that he did because you could hardly keep your eyes off of your best friend of 15 years.

Girls came and went with him but it seemed to only get worse if you were dating someone, which hardly happened at all but just enough for you to notice a pattern. You might have gotten jealous but you wouldn’t think about ruining his happiness for a day.

Raven was the first to point it out to you, that the girls that he dated looked eerily similar to yourself. Same face shape, hair color and eyes. You had brushed it off because you still kept that promise to your heart. Promises weren’t meant to be broken.

Scott was the second one to say anything. It was out of irritation and annoyance as Alex had kept stumbling back home late with a girl on his arm. You couldn’t blame him, Scott was young and needed his sleep, his first grade teacher wasn’t a big fan of him falling asleep during class.

Then the slew of your other friends began teasing the both of you whenever you would do so much as hold hands or preform the secret handshake. You both would just laugh it off and you wold give the old we’re just close friends speech. You never noticed it but he would tighten his fists and draw back away from you.

But it stopped. He stopped coming by your house after school, he always changed his plans to avoid being with you. Your usual Friday nights in became once in two weeks to once a month to not at all. He didn’t sit next to you during lunch, he never shared jokes with you directly. There was no more friendly smiles shared between you or soft affection. And you had fucking had it. You missed him.

You cornered him while he was in his room, demanding answers and on the brink of an emotional tidal wave that would surely crash down if he didn’t stop giving you _that_ look as you sat next to him, holding his wrists so he would stay and not try to run off.

“Why are you pulling away?” 

He didn’t like how you said your question, like he had betrayed you. He hated the confusion and hurt that blended seamlessly with the anger. Alex had never been good at articulating with words how he felt.

His eyes flickered down to your lips and he wasn’t sure exactly what gave him the courage to finally do what he wanted to do for years now.

The other girls were no comparison to how you felt. You were soft and warm and _home._  The kiss was short but it felt so good to finally let that out.

You looked at him in surprise and could hardly form a coherent thought because your best fucking friend that you had undoubtedly been in love with for two years kissed you.

“Kissing me breaks the promise… remember?” you finally said after a minute, gaining your voice and emotions back.

“That promise was meant to be broken,” he said, cupping your chin in his hand, tilting your head upward to him, “I knew it the second we made it.”


End file.
